Proibida pra mim
by Mai Peace
Summary: Talvez, em um mundo destroçado pelas escolhas erradas, medos e inseguranças. Uma garota só precise encontrar um leprechaun, para voltar a acreditar em contos de fadas.
1. Chapter 1

Era só mais um dia comum como todos os outros no _William McKinley High School_, o colégio funcionava desde 1854, como havia pregado na sua fachada para lembrar a todos os alunos a tradição que estava naquelas paredes. Milhares de rostos já haviam passado por ali, só esperando para que o seu futuro chegasse, mesmo que eles nem soubesse o que era seu futuro.

Aquele ano como se pode imaginar não se tratava de um ano diferente de todos aqueles anteriores, e os professores e o diretor sabiam por cada um deles um destino que os esperava por já terem visto tantos outros jovens tomarem o mesmo caminho que eles, no meio desta massa estavam os alunos do Glee Club, estes eram uma surpresa para todos os que cruzavam por ali, já que por anos ele havia deixado de existir porque todos os alunos se sentiram embaraçados de fazerem apresentações que eles achavam ridículas, de músicas bregas, na frente de toda a escola, eles já eram todos os dias humilhados o suficiente para dar somente mais um motivo para que isso acontecesse. O _Glee Club_, havia se iniciado pela ideia do seu professor de espanhol que havia encontrado na sua época uma espécie de luz em participar de um _club_ em que ele pudesse fazer o que ele gostava e se expressar em forma de arte, mostrando tudo aquilo que o apaixonava ou o confundia nos seus tempos de colégio. Era exatamente assim que o _Glee Club _era visto por todos os integrantes do _New Directions_, podíamos falar de cada uma dessas pequenas e fascinantes histórias de descobertas e de amor pela música, que cada um desses alunos carregavam consigo, mas não estamos aqui para falar de cada um deles. Mas de somente um, em especial:

A ex-líder de torcida, Quinn Fabray, a menina loira de olhos verdes, que havia chegado naquela escola e se transformado desde então em uma promessa de que teria um futuro brilhante fora dali, até que cometera o grave erro de se deitar com um dos jogadores de futebol americano, Noah Puckerman, o qual não era o seu namorado e engravidado dele. Desde então, Fabray passa por cada corredor daquela escola sendo tão notada como antes mas não admirada, os olhos que a cercam são de julgamento de torcidas discretas para que ela se dê mal ou que tropece enquanto anda.

Às vezes Quinn se escondia atrás da arquibancada só observando o treino das líderes de torcidas e lembrando que um dia ela foi como elas, agora ela pensava que talvez isso não lhes dê nenhum futuro brilhante, talvez isso só sinalize que toda a glória que um dia aqueles garotos e garotas terão será ali, jogando futebol e sendo animadoras de torcida.

E ela já havia tido o seu momento, agora ele havia terminado. Quinn tirou seu celular do bolso e observou a foto de sua filha Beth com os olhos marejados, nada disso importava mais realmente, porque a única coisa verdadeiramente perfeita que ela fizera não estava com ela e só ela sabia o quanto machucava despertar todos os dias e dormir, sem poder ouvir seu choro e sentir seu cheiro. Saber que ela jamais a veria tentar dar seus primeiros passos ou se virar para ela e balbuciar _"mama_" em uma tentativa ruim de lhe chamar de _"mamãe"_, se Quinn tinha um arrependimento esse era o de ter entregado Beth para a adoção.

Quinn ajeitou o seu vestido e tocou a tela de seu celular com os dedos como se pudesse assim tocar o rosto de sua filha e sim, não importava quantas pessoas a julgassem por seus erros, ela ainda era e sempre seria sua filha. Essa era a única coisa boa que ela já havia tido em sua vida a qual ninguém podia lhe tirar, ela havia desistido de lutar pela guarda de Beth porque ela própria se sentia como uma louca tendo aquela atitude, mas isso não significava que ela não a amasse como uma mãe, porque ela amava e por mais que acreditasse que Beth estava em boas mãos sendo cuidada por Shelby, ela sentia o que toda mãe sente, que só ela seria capaz de dar a vida pela pequena Beth se fosse necessário e que ninguém mas, nem mesmo Shelby, a amaria como ela ama.

Quinn estava agora soluçando enquanto olhava a foto de Beth, seu rosto tinha rastro de lágrimas por todo o percusso, ela olhou para o lado e viu uma sombra parada, uma mão oferecendo um lenço azul e delicado, como de um bebê, ela pensou em se levantar e atacar aquela vítima. Mas observando melhor, notou que se tratava de Rory Flanagan, o aluno de intercâmbio que havia vindo da Irlanda para viver com a família da _cheerleader _Britanny, ela aceitou o lenço e limpou suas lágrimas tentando se recompor, o garoto ainda tinha o rosto sério e seus olhos azuis polsados nela.

-Obrigada. Um cisco havia caído em meu olho... Quinn ofereceu o lenço de volta para Rory, por algum motivo sua resposta havia feito ele gargalhar e isso havia enfurecido ela. -Qual a graça, do que você está rindo?

-_Você dizendo que havia caído um cisco no seu olho_. O garoto sorriu para ela, olhando nos seus olhos e fazendo ela mesma sorrir com a sua estúpida desculpa, ele tinha um jeito estupidamente inocente e cativante, um sotaque fofo também, mas Quinn tinha uma queda secreta por garotos de sotaque eles sempre faziam ela se arrepiar enquanto falavam e o dele era ainda melhor, pois não era um simples sotaque britânico ele pertencia a um pequeno irlandês.

-_Viu. É engraçado... _Ele pegou o lenço e guardou de volta em seu bolso. -_Rory Flanagan... _Disse erguendo a mão para Quinn que retribuiu e deu sua mão para ele.

-Eu te conheço, do _Glee Club_, não lembra de mim? Falou Quinn agora mais calma e serena, ocasionada em partes pela paz que a doçura do menino lhe provocava.

-_Sim, lembro. Mas todas as vezes que eu te vi lá, você estava cantando, agora eu estou se conhecendo. Rory Flanagan, prazer... _Ele se apresentou mais uma vez e ergueu a mão para Quinn novamente.

Ela sorriu timidamente da doçura do menino e ergueu sua mão novamente.

-Quinn Fabray!

-_Se me permite..._ Disse Rory, segurando delicadamente a mão de Quinn próximo aos seus dedos e fazendo uma reverência, em seguida seus lábios tocaram a mão da menina, Quinn notou que ele havia fechado os olhos naquele instante e o seu gesto causou nela um pequenos choques que percorreram todo seu corpo.

Ela viu o pequeno irlandês pigarrear e ficar corado após aquele ato, ele não tentará dizer mas nada. Ele sorriu para ela sem graça mais uma vez, antes de colocar as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça e sair andando.

Quinn riu sozinha da situação achando fofo a forma como ele havia achado que ela era uma espêcie de princesa e por isso havia lhe cumprimentado com um beijo em sua mão. Na verdade, ela havia gostado disso. Mas ela nunca iria assumir isso para ninguém, um irlandês de intercâmbio, de 15 anos de idade e pequeno, fofo e com um sotaque doce, encantando Quinn Fabray?

Aquilo realmente nunca saíria dali...


	2. Incomplete

Incomplete - Backstreet Boys

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_"I don't wanna make you face this world alone..." _

_x.x.x_

No dia seguinte, Quinn Fabray passava pelos alunos no corredor rumo a mais uma de suas classes quando passou por Rory, ele mexia de forma desastrada algumas coisas no seu armário, ela entendeu porque ele usava Finn como inspiração desde que entrou para o _Glee Club_ mas certamente andar com Sam faria muito bem para o garoto, enquanto estava perdida ela sequer notou que olhava fixamente para o garoto por aqueles segundos e foi quando Quinn desviou o seu rosto e Rory se e tudo que pode ver foi ela andando, totalmente devastadora por aquele corredor, como todos os dias fazia. Ele quase podia sentir as pessoas tremerem quando ela passava e alguns meninos sentirem um pedaço deles serem arrancados, mas ele também via os olhares de repulsa que lhe eram jogados, na esperança de que aquilo fizesse com que algum deles fosse melhor do que ela era.

O sorriso que havia em seus lábios se desmanchou em um segundo, Rory fechou o armário e arrumou um de seus livros, uma garota como ela jamais olharia para um garoto como ele, ele não podia pedir para Sam arranjar uma namorado para não passar o dia dos namorados sozinho e ela fosse uma possível escolha, ou que a pudesse convencer de que era um _Leprechaun _para poder perder sua virgindade. Quinn Fabray, era muito maior do que qualquer plano que pudesse incluir em sua vida. Mas talvez um dia, ele fosse tão incrível como Finn para fazer uma garota como Quinn o desejar.

-Como vai Irlanda? Perguntou Sam jogando seu braço em volta do pescoço do amigo, ele vinha acompanhado de Finn que imitou seu ato deixando o pequeno Rory no meio dos dois. Que no meio deles, realmente parecia pequeno.

-_Estou bem._ Ele sorriu e os dois garotos se entreolharam, algum plano estava rondando suas cabeças.

-Estávamos pensando, em como te ajudar a arranjar uma namorada. Mas antes, precisamos saber quem vai ser sua vítima. Se existe alguma preferência... Falou Sam, eles passaram por Puck que se uniu ao trio e parecia já informado sobre o plano que os garotos tinham em mente.

-_Minha vítima? Não é como se eu visse ela como uma vítima... _Disse Rory sorrindo, ele estava meio encantado por estar tendo atenção dos três garotos do _Glee club_, isso fora o mais próximo de ser aceito que ele havia se sentido desde que chegara ao _McKinley High_.

-Sim, ela será sua vítima, nós vamos encurralar a garota em um encontro, todos do _Glee Club _para dar uma atmosfera de que não se trata de um encontro, mas seremos eu e você, e as duas gatas. Interrompeu Puck, dando luz ao plano que os garotos tinham em mente. -Porque eu acho que um cara como eu, não pode mesmo passar o dia dos namorados sozinho!

Os quatro garotos se encaminhavam para a sala de ensaios do _Glee Club _e organizando suas cadeiras de frente para Rory que estava sorrindo com toda a atenção.

-Antes nós iremos fazer uma intervensão... Disse Finn.

-Não do Finn exatamente, porque ele é meio bobão. Puck piscou para o menino. -Primeiro, você tem que parar de admirar ele, isso é meio estranho, quando a garota que ele namora se trata de Rachel Berry, não que ela não seja uma conquista memorável... Mas ela não é exatamente um exemplo de _status _por aqui!

-Hey! Não fale assim da Rachel, ela é incrível e extremamente sexy. Mesmo que não seja popular... Interviu Finn.

-Ok. Interrompeu Sam levantando os braços. -Primeiro, você vai ter que parar de sorrir tanto, isso te faz parecer meio bobo e parar de usar tanto verde. Falou Sam, segurando o riso ao ver que Rory iria sorrir novamente e mas se deteve.

-É você não é um _leprechaun_ só porque veio da Irlanda... E a ideia de achar o pote de ouro da Brittany não é mas uma hipótese. Finn se aproximou do garoto e puxou sua camiseta, analisando o tom verde que havia nela. -Aliás, acho que a maioria das garotas não acha isso legal.

Rory finalmente podê falar e disse para os meninos qual garota ele tinha em mente, uma garota de sua classe de cabelos pretos, longos e lisos e se vestia como uma espécie de boneca. Ela se chamava Tiffany e até era um pouco fofa, ela inclusive era amiga de uma garota que queria se tornar uma _cheerleader._ O que obviamente, fez Puckerman concordar completamente com a escolha de Rory.

Quinn havia passado todo o dia próxima de Mercedez , Tina e Rachel, elas haviam visto os garotos passarem por elas algumas vezes com Rory sendo empurrado para todos os lados, eles o estavam tratando ele como um filho, depois da décima vez quando eles passaram com Rory, ele estava com uma camisa branca e sem mangas, que Quinn suspeitara que ele estava usando embaixo da sua comum camiseta polo verde.

-Oi garotas. Disse Sam, meio galante com Mercedez e se soltou de Rory para poder colocar a mão em um dos seus bolsos. Fazendo uma pose que ele imaginava ser sedutora.

Finn deu um beijo em Rachel e ficou abraçado com ela enquanto os outros conversavam.

-_Vocês vão me deixar assim? Com isto? _Perguntou Rory, ele tinha o rosto evidentemente horrorizado pelo traje em que se encontrava, e se encontrava inclusive um pouco ruborizado. Quinn tentou conter o riso com a situação, ela nunca havia notado como o menino era incrivelmente fofo.

-Cara, elas têm que ver seu peitoral. Isso faz você parecer um homem! Falou Puck, em seguida dando um tapa no peito do garoto, que quase o fez ficar sem ar. -Talvez te faça mais homem... Eu acho.

-Meninas, o que vocês acham de nos ajudar a arrumar uma namorada para nosso amigo Rory? Ele está meio gamado em uma menina da classe dele, mas é como se ele fosse invísivel para ela... Explicou Sam, piscando para Mercedez em seguida.

O olhar de Rory e Quinn se cruzaram, ele abaixou a cabeça e sorriu um pouco triste.

-_Eu sou sempre um pouco invisível... _


	3. In My Veins

In my veins - Andrew Belle

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh, you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh, you run away_

_Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out... _

_x.x.x_

Rory estava embaixo da arquibancada observando todas aquelas_ cheerleaders_ pularem e fazerem mil acobracias diferentes que só o fazia babar ainda mais com toda a capacidade que aquelas meninas tinham, de serem tão lindas e flexíveis. Ele tinha o direito de ter seu próprio tempo para ser apenas um garoto de vez em quando, essa era uma das coisas boas de estar em Lima, as garotas de lá pareciam ser mais bonitas ou ao menos faziam mais o seu tipo.

Quinn entrou em seguida e silenciosamente e observou enquanto o menino babava pelas garotas. Ele ainda vestia a camiseta regata branca e estava com as mãos no bolso, ela piscou sorrindo para si mesma, Quinn ainda não conseguia entender como nunca havia notado o quanto o menino era incrivelmente fofo, mesmo parado olhando para os atributos de outras garotas.

-Agora eu descobri porque você carrega um lenço em seu bolso. Brincou.

Rory se assustou com a voz da garota e acabou batendo a cabeça na arquibancada, arrancando gargalhadas de Quinn.

-_Ho, não, eu só estava... Olhando os jogadores de futebol. _Aquele maldito sotaque ressoava novamente, aquilo iria mata-la.

Quinn levantou uma das suas sobrancelhas com a resposta e observou a careta que o menino fazia ao repetir mentalmente o que ele havia falado.

-Isso soa meio gay... Quinn falou, finalmente. - Acho melhor você salvar o resto da dignidade que te falta, dizendo que olhava as líderes de torcida. Disse se aproximando de onde o menino estava para ficar ao seu lado e poder também observar as líderes de torcida.

-_Não... _Rory tentava se explicar ainda, sem querer parecer um tarado ele queria aparentar e ser verdadeiro naquela situação, mas certamente, não um tarado, _-É porque eu queria ser como eles sabe, saber jogar futebol e que todas as garotas me olhassem enquanto passo no corredor_. Rory olhou dessa vez para onde estavam os jogadores de futebol, fingindo se aquecerem para observar as líderes de torcida e se virou novamente para Quinn sorrindo.

-Talvez, não seja algo tão incrível quanto parece. Aquilo havia levado Quinn a velhas lembranças de seu passado e ela falava docemente, observando as _cheerleaders_.

_-Eu sei que você já foi uma cheerleader, eu vi sua foto no mural de troféus. _Rory resolveu tentar conversar com ela ao notar a tristeza nas palavras de Quinn e em seu rosto.

-Andou me vigiando? Perguntou ela brincando e fazendo o garoto corar levemente. E ele também era lindo corado, ela pode observar.

-_Não, é que eu sou um leprechaun e posso fazer viagens no tempo, eu voltei no passado e vi você andando pelos corredores com sua roupa de cheerleader, aliás... Ela fica muito bem em você. _Ele estava cantando ela com um sorriso torto em seus lábios, mas quem o podia culpar por fazer isto, quando ele tinha aquela garota loira de cabelos curtos e olhos cor de avelã, que parecia tão doce tão perto uma espécie de mundo secreto que só pertencia aos dois, ele definitivamente tinha alguma coisa mesmo que pequena com Quinn Fabray. Ele sabia que jamais passaria disso, mas gostava de ver como a forma que ele falava a fazia sorrir, e seu sorriso era tão fofo, ele se perguntou se ela sorria assim para todos e em seguida se ela o fazia, porque não estavam todos tão encantados por ela como ele?

-Se eu pudesse pedir alguma coisa, eu pediria para voltar ao passado e ser novamente aquela garota. O tipo de garota que nunca estaria embaixo de uma arquibancada, falando com um garoto como você e... _"nem teria uma filha. Ou, estaria com ela." _Completou Fabray em seu pensamento, sorrindo para Rory em seguida. Ela não queria ser rude sobre estar ali com o menino, mais os dois sabiam que aquela não era uma situação da qual pudessem se orgulhar, era embaraçoso e só mostrava o quanto os dois se sentiam excluídos daquela pequena sociedade que havia na escola.

-_Você ainda é aquela garota, todos ainda te olham quando você passa, como se você fosse uma princesa, sabe... _Rory sorriu, um sorriso bobo que ele sempre tinha nos lábios e parecia ser diferente para a menina, ela merecia um sorriso ainda mais encantado do menino, talvez porque ele estivesse encantado e seus olhos azuis pousados nela brilhassem enquanto ele a olhava.

-Ou talvez porque eles saibam que eu não sou uma princesa... Você deve pensar isso, porque tudo o que sabe de mim, é que eu fui uma cheerleader, mas você ia se assustar se ouvisse o que as pessoas falam de mim por esses corredores. Quinn tentou rir, fingindo que aquela situação a fazia rir, que não a magoava.

Quinn mexeu em seus cabelos bagunçando eles um pouco, o que em sã conciência ela estava fazendo? Será que elas estava tão frágil para se render aos encantos de um menino que em outra ocasião ela sequer teria um dia falado?

Com a guarda abaixada e falando de seus sentimentos, para um garoto que ela acabara de conhecer, que era só um excluído social que era ameaçado pelos jogadores de futebol todos os dias e levava _slushi_e na cara todos os dias. Mesmo para ela, aquilo não era algo bom, na verdade só tornava sua situação ainda mais vergonhosa, Quinn juntou mentalmente o resto de dignidade que faltava nela e pensou em sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mesmo que Rory fosse incrivelmente fofo, ele ainda tinha apenas 15 anos de idade e não importava se tinha um sorriso lindo, olhos extremamente doces e azuis... Ou um sotaque que ela achava extremamente sedutor.

-_Eu sei tudo que preciso saber sobre você. Que você se parece com uma princesa, que saltava tão alto que parecia que o céu não era um limite, que você parece tão sensível e fácil de se quebrar, apesar de ter uma cara de dar medo ás vezes e que as crianças mais lindas do mundo, podem sair de dentro de você. _E lá estava o sorriso em sua face de novo, enquanto ele falava, os dois sorriam um para o outro encantados como se estivessem observando uma obra de arte. Mas eles só estavam se olhando, Quinn desviou o olhar de forma boba quando ele mencionou Beth ou talvez seus próximos filhos, como ela poderia sair correndo dali, se ele tornava aquilo tão difícil!

-Ho meu Deus o seu sotaque... Foi tudo o que Quinn deixou escapar de sua boca e fez o garoto rir, corando em seguida ao ver o que havia deixado escapar de seus pensamentos.

-_O que tem o meu sotaque? _

-É como se eu não pudesse entender uma palavra do que você diz. Disse a _ex-cheerleader, _falando de forma segura e séria, tentando inventar uma desculpa para o pequeno _leprechaun_.

-_Desculpa, eu posso falar mais perto se você quiser... E te ajudar a entender_. Disse o pequeno leprechaun, se aproximando de Quinn e por um instante ela quase se viu, sendo beijada por um perdedor, irlandês de 15 anos de idade, antes se desvencilhar e se afastar.

-Não, eu entendo tudo perfeitamente. Mas, acho que já está tarde demais e as aulas do_ Glee Club _vão começar . Obrigada por tentar me animar, mais uma vez... Fabray saiu arrumando seu vestido e olhou de forma calma mais uma vez para o pequeno _leprechaun_, que ainda usava a camisa branca e ela fazia mesmo ele parecer mais bonito.

-Acho que você me deve 3 desejos,_ pequeno Leprechaun_. Disse antes de ir e sorriu, Rory sorriu de volta para ela, o mesmo sorriso bobo que ele vinha fazendo para a menina desde então.

Ele olhou para baixo com as mãos no bolso, ela não precisava pedir, para ele entender que eles não deviam ser vistos juntos, só o fato de que ela havia fingido que não o conhecia o dia todo já lhe dava uma dica. E por mais que Rory se importasse em parar de ser um perdedor e passar a ser alguém importante naquela escola, naquele caso, ele não ligava que ninguém soubesse que ele tinha de alguma forma uma ligação com Quinn Fabray, mesmo que fosse apenas fruto de sua imaginação, ela não se importava em só ficar ali com a menina sem ninguém saber, ele queria a companhia de Quinn se não fosse pedir muito...

Quinn Fabray por outro lado, não sabia no que estava pensando naquele momento, ao dar atenção para uma cantada estúpida de um menino irlandês que era quase 3 anos mais novo que ela e talvez, nunca nem tivesse beijado uma garota. Mas ele a fazia se sentir bem. Talvezninguém precisasse saber que eles sequer se falavam, as coisas podiam permanecer exatamente como estavam. Como se eles nem se falassem e ela teria seus 3 desejos realizados e poderia ensinar o pequeno_ leprechaun _a beijar, em agradecimento por ser a primeira pessoa naquela escola, na verdade para Quinn não se tratava só da escola mas de todos ao seu redor, a fazê-la se sentir bem depois de tanto tempo.

Quinn se sentou em seu lugar de costume no _Glee club _e viu Rory entrar junto com todos os outros, ele sorriu para ela timidamente e abaixou o olhar se sentando de costas para ela. A quem mesmo ela queria enganar?

Ela queria beijá-lo, e isso não era nenhum agradecimento por ele fazer ela se sentir bem e não a tratar como uma vadia como todos os outros garotos, era só o fato de que o menino fazia ela sentir algo dentro dela novamente, sempre que ele falava e sorria.


	4. After Midnight

After Midnight - Blink 182

_I can't get your voice out of my head_

_All I hear are the many echoes of the darkest words you've said_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_I can't find the best in all of this_

_But I'm always looking out for you_

_'cause you're the one I miss_

_And it's driving me crazy..._

x.x.x

O pequeno leprechaun até pensou em seguir o conselho que lhe fora dado pelos três garotos e eles eram de longe, o mais próximo de bons exemplos que ele poderia ter. Mas quando acordou aquela manhã e se olhou no espelho, o único conselho que ele conseguiu seguir, foi o que se manter longe de tanto verde, mas ele garantiu pegar um lenço de cor verde e guardar em seu bolso.

Quinn estava sentada sozinha em mais um dos intervalos, como sempre acontecia, dia após dia depois de ter engravidado ela vira todos os alunos se desvirtuarem dela e se afastarem sempre que ela tentava se sentar com algum deles, agora ela tinha uma mesa somente para si, o que era meio deprimente já que até os _losers _se sentavam juntos, na verdade, talvez esses fossem os garotos do _New Directions_ eles nunca a convidavam para se sentar com eles e talvez isso nem fosse necessário, mas ver pessoas a evitando se tornara uma rotina e em seguida evitar, se tornou sua rotina.

Quinn remexia em um pedaço de queijo em seu prato e viu Rachel rindo com os garotos, ela sorriu de volta e Quinn quase podia sentir a pena que ela sentia sempre que olhava para ela.

-_Você realmente tem que ter sua própria mesa? _Rory se chegou de surpresa e assustou ela se sentando na mesa. Naquele momento, Quinn não sabia se estava assustada por vê-lo falar com ela na frente de todos ou porque havia alguém finalmente se sentando com ela novamente.

-Acho que eles me deram ela como presente, por ser uma garota má... Disse sarcásticamente.

-_Ou talvez porque eles achem que toda rainha _(_queen _como _Quinn_) _merece ter o seu próprio castelo. _Respondeu o pequeno _leprechaun_, mesmo naquela hora, ele ainda exalava a mesma doçura e tinha o mesmo sorriso bobo em seus lábios.

-Eu sei que minha imagem não é lá essas coisas, mas as pessoas estão nos olhando e eu não sei se me preocupo por estar queimando qualquer reputação sua ou se é porque você está destruíndo ainda mais a minha. Então ela sorriu, porque ela queria mesmo mandar que ele saísse da mesa, que ao menos se sentasse ao seu lado, mas desde que havia acordado aquela manhã ele havia sido a única pessoa capaz de lhe arrancar um sorriso e era bom poder levantar os olhos e ver como ele sorria abobalhado e seus olhos azuis brilhavam ainda mais, em contraste com a luz.

_-Desculpe, eu não queria estar cruzando qualquer limite do seu castelo... _Falou enquanto se levantava da mesa e fazia uma rota em direção aos garotos do Glee Club. _-Mas até os pequenos leprechauns, têm seus deveres e como tal eu tenho que cumprir os meus._

Estava tentando realmente alegre com a proposta que Mrs. Schue apresentava para eles, escolher uma música, sobre algo que fosse realmente importante para cada um deles, no final da semana eles apresentariam e todos veriam o resultado. Não era uma disputa de qualquer tipo Mrs. Schue só havia achado que os garotos precisavam de um empurrão para encontrar a paixão que estava faltando em suas apresentações. Enquanto ele começava a pensar sobre o que ele poderia cantar, um bilhete pousou em suas mãos vindo de Kurt que levantou a sombranchelha curioso sobre seu conteúdo.

_"Me encontre embaixo das arquibancadas amanhã na hora do treino das cheerleaders e você terá aquilo que tanto almeja, pequeno leprechaun! -Q"_

Rory gostava de como aquilo soava e ele não se importava de ter que vê-la escondido, se isso incluisse em seus planos estar mesmo que fosse um pouco com ela.

Quinn riu ao olhar para trás e ver o sorriso que havia no rosto de Rory. Que de alguma forma havia conseguido passar um bilhete para ela, coisa que nem ela mesma havia notado de onde havia chegado, dizia _"Para Quinn" _e o conteúdo era curto _"Mal posso esperar por isso! -R" _

Quinn sorriu e quase pode ouvir o sotaque do garoto passando pelos seus ouvidos com aquela frase.


	5. Chapter 5

4real – Avril Lavigne

_I don't wanna look back  
>Cause I know that we had<br>Something the past could never change  
>And I'm stuck in the moment<br>And my heart is open  
>Tell me that you feel the same…<em>

Quinn se encontrou sozinha sentada em um banco em frente a uma pequena sorveteria de Lima. Ela se perguntou o que fazia sentada ali, esperando um embaraçado Irlandês que vinha caminhando em sua direção com dois sorvetes de casquinha nas mãos, ele deu um sorriso torto para ela quando entregou o sorvete e ela sorriu de volta, ela estava ali por culpa daquele maldito sorriso.

–_Vamos jogar um jogo? _Perguntou Rory, lambendo o seu sorvete e sujando a ponta do nariz.

Quinn riu ao olhar para o nariz sujo do menino e tocou delicadamente a área para retirar de lá a sujeira. Rory olhou para a menina e riu, pegando um pouco de sorvete com a sua pequena espátula e sujando o nariz dela.

–Ei! Reclamou Quinn, sujando ele de volta com seu sorvete.

Ao fim da brincadeira os dois estavam com o rosto completamente sujo e enchendo o ar de gargalhadas, a última vez que Quinn havia feito algo do gênero, fora com Puck, mas dessa vez não havia nenhuma criança ou grande responsabilidade batendo na sua mente quando seus olhos avelãs cruzaram os azuis de Rory.

–Então, esse era o jogo? Perguntou, interrompendo o momento e retirando o pensamento de beijar os lábios rosados do menino da sua mente.

–_Não,_ - Rory riu e entregou um guardanapo para Quinn –_ Vamos brincar de perguntas e respostas. Tudo o que eu conheço de você, é o que eu ouço falar pelas paredes da escola..._

–_Ok, eu começo, - _falou Quinn imitando o sotaque do pequeno irlandês que sorriu para ela, maldito sorriso. –Por que você veio para cá?

–_Hm... Na minha antiga escola, eu também não me encaixava muito bem, mas esse não foi o motivo. Minha mãe achou queria que eu tivesse uma experiência que ela nunca pode ter e que isso seria muito bom para o meu futuro, eu tive que concordar com ela, as garotas daqui são muito bonitas. _Disse e gargalhou em seguida, Quinn abaixou a cabeça um pouco envergonhada, o simples fato daquele menino mencionar como as garotas de lá eram bonitas tinha feito suas bochechas ficarem rosadas.

–_Ok. Minha vez..._ – Disse o irlandês, fazendo Quinn voltar a olhar para ele, –_Por que você está sempre sozinha? _

–Eu te dei uma pergunta simples irlandês. Reclamou brincalhona, Quinn olhou para a sorveteria e várias imagens começaram a vir na sua cabeça, o bullying que ela havia sofrido durante toda a sua infância, ela sendo finalmente aceita na escola e sofrendo bullying novamente após se descobrir grávida, a maior parte do tempo ela gostava de fingir que não estava sozinha e sem amigos, mas ela estava.

–_Sinto muito, eu só queria te conhecer sabe? Entender porque uma menina como você, pensaria em falar com um cara como um. _Se desculpou Rory, ao perceber como aquela pergunta havia colocado a menina a quilômetros de distância dele.

Quinn sorriu para ele.

–Por que as pessoas se sentem ameaçadas pela cor dos meus olhos. Respondeu séria Quinn, mesmo que aquela não fosse a resposta verdadeira, era uma resposta.

Rory gargalhou.

–I_sso também explica porque você fala como um cara como eu, as pessoas também se sentem ameaçada pela cor dos meus olho, -_ Rory encarou os olhos de Quinn, tudo nela era extremamente encantador. –_Em quantos garotos você já esteve interessada?_

Quinn riu com a pergunta, porque ela simplesmente não tinha a resposta, mesmo que ela tivesse namorado com três deles ela não sabia se havia realmente se interessado em algum dos meninos.

–Boa pergunta. Talvez... Um. Mas eu estive com três garotos. Respondeu.

–_Hm... Finn_... Contou Rory, colocando um dedo para cima.

–Sam e Puck. Completou Quinn, ajudando na conta do garoto.

–_E você só se interessou no Finn?_ Perguntou Rory, lambendo seu sorvete, tentando não parecer desapontado ou muito desinteressado.

–Ei grandão, uma pergunta por vez. Vetou Quinn, mandando para ele o seu olhar de Queen Bee.

–_Ok. Então, sua vez._

–Quantas garotas você já se interessou no Glee Club? Eu fechei o círculo para o Glee Club, para evitar que você incluísse metade da escola... Brincou Quinn e Rory riu.

–_Bem... Brittany..._ - ele olhou para Quinn e desviou o olhar, se sentindo amedrontado.

–Eu achei que a lista fosse ser bem mais extensa. Sua vez.

–_Se você pudesse voltar no passado e mudar qualquer coisa, o que você mudaria? _Rory não podia evitar, ele queria esse lado de Quinn, doce e delicado, com medos que ele não entendia e dores que ele desconhecia.

Quinn voltou a perder o seu olhar no horizonte.

–Eu provavelmente devia dizer, não engravidar. Mas eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não odeio muito mais o fato de não ter ela aqui. Quinn sentiu seus olhos ficarem marejados e riu, Rory colocou a mão em seu ombro.

–_Eu menti Quinn. Tem outra garota que eu estou meio interessado..._ _Na verdade, os garotos estão tentando fazer com que eu fique com essa garota, mas eu fico tão envergonhado perto das garotas..._

Quinn soube no primeiro momento que ele não estava falando dela, era sempre assim, não importa se ela achasse que a pessoa era diferente. Quando ela conhecia apenas um pouco daquilo que ela evitava mostrar, ela se afastava e com Rory não seria diferente.

–Você deve fazer o mesmo que faz quando está comigo. Aja apenas como um amigo, mas tente paquerar ela de vez em quando, para que ela não esqueça que você tem potencial para ser muito mais do que um amigo.

Rory sorriu para ela agradecendo o conselho, aquela menina não era para ele, não importava se tudo nela parecesse ser cercado de mágica. Ela era na verdade, amaldiçoada esperando um dos seus príncipes encantados voltar e esse príncipe, não era ele.

O primeiro sorriso triste do dia brotou no lábio dos dois.


End file.
